No me tientes, Rosadito
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Arata sabe el secreto de Koi. También sabe que Koi fue rechazado. Eso tiene muy nervioso al chico de cabellos rosa, que sólo puede temblar ante la afirmación de Arata, que iba acercándose cada vez más a él: "No me tientes, Rosadito".


Koi no era de pensar demasiado, pero sabía que lo que sentía era la mirada de Arata en su espalda. Era muy usual sentir que los ojos del más alto devoraban su silueta entre tanto disgusto.

Lo odiaba. Arata no era nada parecido a Kakeru. Arata no le sonreía malicioso mientras le hacía cosquillas, ni se burlaba por su complejo de hermano. Arata no despertaba en él esa necesidad de amor dulce que Koi sentía con Kakeru... La ternura que el de cabellos rubios le despertaba era indescriptible. Arata sólo era desagradable, sólo le gustaba atormentarlo, era un egocéntrico, antipático y manipulador.

Kakeru era mil veces mejor que él.

Sí, a Koi le gustaba tanto Kakeru, que solía perderse en sí mismo. Kakeru era tan opuesto a ese chico más alto de rostro enseriado, que adoraba gastarle crueles bromas.

Sin embargo, su primer amor se desmoronó tan rápido como se derrite el hielo en un refresco, un cálido día de primavera.

-Koi... Sabes que me gusta Hajime-san, ¿cierto? -Preguntó el rubio, sintiendo nervios repentinamente.

-Claro que sí, Kakeru-kun... Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti. -Mencionó, ignorando sus propios sentimientos. Siempre los ignoraba si tenía que ver con Kakeru.

-Bueno, es difícil para mí hablar de ello... Lo amo tanto, pero siento que esta forma de amar no es la usual, ¿Comprendes? -Eso llamó la atención de Koi. Como nacido en febrero, y por ley de nombre, Koi se consideraba un enamorado del amor clásico. El día de San Valentín soñaba con que su amor fuera correspondido bajo la consigna de un par de chocolates, y aplicar los paradigmas cliché que se generaban en la televisión: películas absurdamente cursis bajo una mirada repleta de amor a las diez de la mañana, entre mimos, el calor de las sábanas y cariños en el cabello sin ensuciar aquello con algo tan insípido como el contacto sexual. El amor era dulce, al fin y al cabo.

Por eso era que Koi no comprendía a qué se refería Kakeru con "No es la forma usual", ¿Existía otra forma de amor?

-Entiendo. Lo tendré en mente. -Le respondió, sintiendo que con eso lo animaba a declararse a Hajime. Y es que quería ser egoísta, pero lo quería tanto, que no sabía serlo... Que no podía entender qué más hacer aparte de animarle a buscar su felicidad.

Camino a casa, sólo se detuvo frente a una tienda con escaparate tan diáfano, que sólo podía recordar el mar. Se miró completamente ¿Quizás Kakeru no entendía que todo lo que hacía era por él, y sólo por él? Suspiró.

Enamorarse daba asco. Sólo estabas todo el día sintiéndote miserable, mirándote en menos, pensando cómo ser mejor para alguien que seguramente sólo observaba a otra persona mil veces mejor que tú. Hajime era eso. Era ese hombre que cualquier persona admiraba. Incluso Kakeru parecía brillar y resplandecer tanto alrededor de su persona.

"Adiós, mi primer amor" pensó, bajando la mirada, sintiendo en sí mismo lo dramático que estaba siendo. Como si por despedirse pudiera olvidar esos dos años de unilateridad, como si así simplemente pudiera dejar todo atrás. Suspiró resignado. Debía llegar casa antes de las nueve de la noche, y la cafetería donde Kakeru y Aoi trabajaban cuando tenían tiempo quedaba a media hora. Sólo los chicos rubios tenían permitido pasarse un poco del toque de queda que Shun les había impuesto, siempre y cuando tuviera que ver con trabajo.

"La vida apesta" pensó, tomando el bus, mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Al fin y al cabo, un idol popular debía esconder su rostro.

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que vio fue un rostro desagradable que, efectivamente, estuvo pensando durante la tarde.

-¿Son estas horas de llegar? Muy mal Rosadito, muy mal. -Comentó, mientras Koi aún sostenía el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Aquel comentario fuera de lugar simplemente le descolocaba.

-¿Sí sabes que venimos del mismo sitio, no? -Preguntó Koi, sintiendo que algo enervaba en su interior.

Ambos tenían la costumbre de ir a esa cafetería que quedaba a media hora del sitio de residencia, cada uno a ver a su respectivo mejor amigo. Pero simplemente le molestaba que Arata se sintiera con el derecho de lanzar, peyorativo, algún comentario.

-Sí. Pero también sé administrar mis tiempos. Ya sabes, voy a ver a mi mejor amigo, beber leche de fresa, comer algún pastel, y charlar con él mientras me río. No a quedar embobado con cara de idiota enamorado cada vez que él respira, duh. -Finalizó, haciendo burla.

Claro, por eso era que Arata se sentía con el derecho de decir cosas desagradables. Porque sabía su secreto. Arata se había percatado de la mirada "bobalicona" que Koi presentaba cada vez que veía a Kakeru. Un día simplemente le preguntó y Koi, con la guardia baja, no lo pudo negar.

Había encontrado su mayor debilidad, y con ello, se ganó un gran poder sobre Koi. Pero evidentemente, el chico de cabellos rosados no se dejaría vencer.

-Eso no es algo que te interese. Mientras respete el toque de queda, puedes despreocuparte. -Refunfuñó, mientras su mano empujaba la puerta hasta cerrarla.

La mano ajena se posó sobre la propia, y sintió que Arata se le acercaba en demasía.

-No olvides, Rosadito, que soy el único que sabe cuánto te gusta Kakeru. Por lo mismo, no deberías intentar desafiar a tus mayores. -Murmuró, provocando un escalofrío totalmente desagradable en Koi.

Ese era sólo el principio. Él lo sabía.

Se alejó de la puerta principal, subiendo las escaleras, y yendo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Una ducha le quitaría todas las tensiones del cuerpo, le relajaría, y haría olvidar la tristeza.

Kakeru estaba enamorado. Kakeru no le correspondería. Nunca alzaría su rostro en una sonrisa por él. Es algo que debía asumir desde ya.

El agua deslizándose por su cuerpo rápidamente le brindó una sensación de paz. El aroma del jabón y el shampoo eran totalmente relajantes. El agua tibia le aliviaba los músculos, y podía respirar tranquilo. Ya no quería más de eso.

Inmediatamente después de salir de la ducha, y vestir su pijama, salió del cuarto de baño, yendo en dirección hacia la cocina. Ahí vio sonriente a Kakeru. No sabía hace cuánto había vuelto, pero estaba con Hajime, y eso le punzaba en el pecho. Ya todo le daba igual.

-No sé qué le ves a Kakeru. Deberías pensar más en mí. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Él conocía tan bien esa voz, que hasta le enojaba.

-No podrías ser ni la mitad de lo que es Kakerun. -Chistó Koi, molesto.

-Y me alegra, ¿Te imaginas enamorado de mí? No, qué horrible. -Expuso Arata, levantando las manos en un gesto despreocupado-, me alegro de ser yo, al menos así sé que tienes mal gusto.

-Tener mal gusto es gustar de ti. Mírate. -Koi lo observó de pies a cabeza, de forma despectiva-, tendrías que sentirte agradecido si llegaras a gustarme.

Esa fue la primera vez que se lanzaron comentarios de esa índole. El comienzo de un juego imparable.

Al día siguiente, Kakeru dijo que tomaría su día libre, porque tenía algo importante que hacer. Claro que Koi estaba consciente de lo que el de cabellos rubios haría, por lo que se quedó en su cuarto todo el día, sintiendo su pecho apretado. Sin embargo, a las horas, simplemente escuchó unos pasos corriendo velozmente al cuarto de al lado.

"¡No debí enamorarme de él!" Se escuchó de la dulce voz de su amado. No sonaba llorosa, mas bien, desgastada... Seguramente había sido rechazado.

Koi salió de su cuarto. Quizá Kakeru querría hablar con alguien mayor, que sí tuviera experiencia en ese tipo de amores, ¿Tal vez Aoi? ¿Arata? O Haru. Koi no sería su opción. Kakeru se lo había dado a entender con aquella charla, por tanto, decidió bajar al jardín de la residencia. Quizás miraría un rato los claveles, las caléndulas o los pensamientos... Quizás sólo jugaría con los tréboles hasta sentir que su corazón se había reparado.

Quizás querría vivir con ellos por siempre.

Kakeru jamás le había mirado. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al momento de bajar por las escaleras. Dos años amándolo, y jamás se había percatado de la mirada estúpida que Koi ponía cada vez que sonreía. Sin notarlo, se fue involucrando con el nacido en diciembre al punto en que comprendía cada respiración de él.

A veces temía lo intenso que estaba sintiendo. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llegando al jardín. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas bajo uno de los árboles.

Disoció un poco. Su alma pareció alejarse de su cuerpo. No pensaba en Kakeru, más bien, pensaba en él. No quería no estar a su lado, pero era lo único que quedaba. Era un chico nacido en San Valentín, no podía rendirse al amor...

-Me gustas más cuando estás callado, rosadito. -Koi alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, mirando lentamente hacia el sitio de dónde salió ese sonido.

"Agh, es desagradable reconocer su voz..."

-No es que necesite seducirte, Arata. -Mencionó enojado, sonando molesto, sonando disgustado. Y es que ¿Sí pensaba lo que estaba diciendo? ¿En qué momento su relación se tornó tan turbia, como para comenzar a decir cosas de esa magnitud?

Arata no gustaba dé él. Eso era evidente. Él jamás gustaría de Arata. Sólo le causaba desagrado.

"Ugh, que dolor de cabeza..." Pensó, mientras le daba un sitio en la banca en la que estaba sentado. Era una buena persona, al fin y al cabo, y no quería que se quedara como el idiota que era, de pie, diciendo toda la basura que solía soltar.

-Oh ya. ¿Qué te sucede? -Se sentó junto a él en esa banca, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos-, ¿Kakeru te rechazó? -Ante eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-, o quizás Kakeru te contó que le gustaba alguien de quién no debió enamorarse, y ese alguien no eres tú. -Koi, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo, con el estómago sobre las rodillas, y estas abrazadas a él, levantó su rostro donde se apreciaba un notorio asombro.

-Como lo-

-Llegó conmigo y Aoi, diciendo que estaba desesperado, porque le gustaba alguien que no debería. -Cortó, mientras suspiraba-, Comenzó a llorar, así que Aoi lo consoló mientras... -Arata desvió su mirada, llevando su mano a su boca, cubriéndola con claros nervios-, bueno, pensaba que estabas llorando y vine a reírme de ti. -Inhaló profundo antes de verle de nuevo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el silencio entre ellos no fue incómodo.

-Arata, tú...

-Bueno, Rosadito, ya pareces estar mejor. -Se levantó, poniendo la mano nuevamente sobre su cabeza y moviéndola-, ya que no pareces tan deprimido, y me aburres, me iré con Aoi. -Su mano enredada con sus cabellos, temblaba, estaba helada, pero Koi sentía que su rostro tenía un ligero calor gracias a aquella mano que le daba esos mimos suaves aunque parecían burlones-, si quieres hablar, supongo que puedes hacerlo conmigo. Eso hacen los compañeros. -Koi sintió como se alejaba la calidez, y por reflejo, llevó sus manos para atrapar las ajenas, notando la diferencia de temperatura.

-Y-yo... -Koi de inmediato las soltó, sintiendo su cara arder-, ¡no me llames rosadito, carámbano! -El nacido en febrero gritó eso cerrando los ojos, enfadado.

"Demonios..." ¿"Carámbano"? ¿Qué tipo de idiota insultaba con esas palabras de la edad de piedra? ¡Sólo él y sus nervios! Nadie solía consolarle. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Pero, suponía que ahora que Arata sabía de su secreto, estaba un poco más cerca que el resto.

-Sí, así estás mejor, chico rosa. -Le pareció ver una ínfima sonrisa en su rostro-, es aburrido molestar a un chico triste por su corazón roto. -Arata se le acercó, mientras Koi temblaba de pura rabia contenida.

Pero el enfado no solía sentirse así. Él sabía que estaba pensando moler su rostro a golpes, hacerle entender que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle sentir tan mal, y solitario. No tenía por qué mirarle con esa lástima camuflada. Ellos sólo eran compañeros. Y de vez en cuando, enemigos que amaban gastar la paciencia del otro.

-Idiota. -Kisaragi estaba dispuesto, más que dispuesto a estampar su mano sobre el rostro de Arata y dejarle marcado cada uno de sus dedos gélidos sobre el rostro ajeno. No soportaba que el semblante de Arata siempre fuera similar. Lo detestaba con la fuerza de mil huracanes.

Pero en cuánto levantó su mano, la del de rostro serio le detuvo con la propia; usó una fuerza poco común en él al sujetarle. Se acercó a su oído, rozando su túpida piel del cuello con su rostro helado.

-No, no, no. Si vas a marcarme, Rosadito, que sea de otra manera. -Susurró detrás de su oreja, exhalando cada una de sus palabras sobre su cuello, y su aliento rozando la piel erizada del mismo sitio. Eso era. Su estómago se contraía ante el mínimo contacto con Arata.

El nacido en abril se alejó veloz, sin inmutarse, mientras Koi sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza pura.

"Estúpido Arata..." Pensó enfadado.

El muchacho más alto se alejó del sitio. El de orbes rosas sabía muy bien qué hacer. No quería rendirse. Sólo quedaba aguantar con una sonrisa. Era angustiante pensar en que Arata había ido a molestar en vano.

Se levantó sintiéndose más tranquilo. Debía ir a consolar a Kakeru, porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando ama de verdad. Inhaló profundamente, y exhaló. Se sentía preparado.

Una semana se pasó veloz. Koi pensaba lo frustrante que era ver a Kakeru tan decaído en el trabajo de medio tiempo, y ser tan diferente en su modo idol. Pero al final, debía vender una faceta, y estaba bien con ello.

Con Arata sin embargo, las cosas estaban siendo complicadas. Recuerda que esa semana fue demasiado intensa. ¿En qué momento comenzó todo?

Ya lo recordó. La vez primera, fue una de las tantas que Koi corría por los pasillos. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder, por lo que no se fijó que frente a él estaba el muchacho de ojos grises, y se tropezó con su silueta. Sin embargo, Arata lo atrapó antes de caer, y lo apegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Tanto te descoloca verme? -Preguntó coqueto. Koi tragó saliva, sintiendo una emoción corrosiva.

-Sa-sabes que no es así, ¿No? -Preguntó, mientras se separó ligeramente de él.

-Hum... -Dudó Arata, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Koi sólo alzó la ceja en cuestión y se dirigió hacia él, con el rostro enfadado.

-¿Tienes algún problema, idiota? -Cuestionó, mientras se acercaba a su rostro en demasía. Arata sólo desvió la mirada mientras se escapó un sonoro "tch".

Los labios de Arata de repente parecieron llamar a Koi. Ya que el más alto siempre le molestaba de manera coqueta, ¿Qué de malo había en asustarle? Sin embargo, el plan había fallado en el momento de distracción.

Efectivamente, Koi estaba a una distancia prudente. Podía besarle y ya. A Koi le gustaba Kakeru, y odiaba tanto al más alto, que nada malo saldría de ello. Pero no contaba con que las manos de Arata irían a parar a su sien, y acortaría un poco más la distancia.

La respiración de Arata estaba contra sus labios. Koi sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba de forma abrupta, y su cuerpo se tensaba de una manera tan feroz, que temía por su bienestar. Cerró los ojos, aterrado. No quería ver nada en ese momento. Él planeaba besarlo sólo para molestarle, entonces ¿Por qué...?

-¿Creíste que te besaría? -Escuchó cómo esas palabras eran exhaladas con rudeza-, ni lo creas. No me gustas ni un poco, Rosadito. Grábate bien eso en la cabeza. -Arata se apartó, mientras miraba a Koi burlón. El de cabellos rosados solo sintió que sus rodillas fallaban.

Tuvo miedo. Esa era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de besar a cualquier persona, y aunque fuera él quien quería gastar la broma, que le jugaran en contra sólo le hizo temer por su cordura.

-No te preocupes, idiota. Tampoco me gustas. Creo que tus neuronas son lo suficientemente capaces de procesar que a quién amo es a Kakerun, ¿no? -Derramó esas palabras con prudencia y violencia-, no te ilusiones.

Sin embargo, durante toda la semana se repitió aquel escenario. Siempre era Arata emitiendo ruidos desagradables a su alrededor, incluso con la bombilla de la caja de leche. Siempre encontraba una forma de molestarlo.

"Tienes cara de idiota, y estoy aburrido, ¿qué esperas?" Era la única respuesta que le daba cada vez. Por lo mismo, era que su voz ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

-¡Koi~! -Escuchó una voz cantarina. Esa voz, sin embargo, le hacía sentir que valía la pena que todos vivieran en la misma casa, y despertaran medianamente a la misma hora.

-¡Kakerun~! -Respondió felizmente. El abrazo del rubio no se hizo esperar. Koi sentía que en esos brazos podría perder cada pizca de su felicidad un sinfín de veces, y jamás se lo reprocharía-, ¿Cómo te haz sentido? -Cuestionó.

-Bien. Aunque he tenido unas dudas. ¿No encuentras que Arata ha estado de buen humor? -Preguntó, mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Es un tonto. Es fácil hacer sonreír a los idiotas. -Respondió Koi, suspirando fastidiado-, ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de ese imbécil? -Indagó, suspirando una vez más.

Y hablando del diablo, en ese momento, Arata venía conversando por teléfono. Su voz sonaba tan fuerte, que Koi incluso brincó de sorpresa.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma. -Indicó burlón, a lo que Arata reacciona cubriendo el parlante del celular.

-Aoi, te llamo en un rato. Tengo una pelusa rosada que no puede vivir sin mi atención. -Exclamó, llevando su mano al botón y cortando en el acto-, si tanto quieres mi atención, acá estoy Rosadito. Soy todo tuyo. -Mencionó algo coqueto, siendo observado estupefacto por Kakeru.

-Eh... Los dejo, creo que me iré un momento a buscar a procellarum. -Titubeó.

"Suerte, Koi-kun" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de dejarlos solos.

-¿Quién jodidos crees que eres para interrumpir mi preciado tiempo con Kakeru? -Reclamó molesto, haciendo un mohín de disgusto-, ni creas que te perdonaré por esto, imbécil.

-Pensé que extrañabas mi voz. Pues, ahora es toda tuya, chico rosado. -Se acercó a él, acorralándole contra la pared-, entiendo que te cueste admitir lo difícil que es vivir sin mí. Pero siempre puedo darte mi tiempo. -Murmuró, acercándose a él, encerrándole entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo en el que estaba.

-Ni en sueños. Tu voz es desagradable. Lo único bueno que tienes como idol, es tu productor. -Respondió enfadado, nientras lo observaba. La pared ya comenzaba a entibiar, y el brazo de Arata junto a su cuello sólo le daba incomodidad.

-Pues, eres un idiota que no sabe ver lo genial que soy. Pero no importa, qué pereza demostrarte lo contrario. -Atacó enfadado.

-Detesto tu voz. Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? -Se quejó, sintiendo que debía hacer algo. Había empezado todo bien con Kakeru, ¿Por qué jodidos llegaba él a arruinarlo?

-Hazme callar entonces. -Murmuró Arata cerca de sus labios. Koi pudo sentir que nuevamente será burlado.

"No, señor. No en mi guardia." Piensa, mientras se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios contactaron.

Sólo fue un roce. Arata sintió su cuerpo erizarse, ¿¡Qué carajos pensaba Koi al bersarlo!? ¡A él no le gustaba, y a Koi le gustaba Kakeru! Se separó velozmente de él, sintiéndose ligeramente derrotado.

-Y con eso, señor Uduki Arata, aprenderás que conmigo no se juega. -Mencionó Koi, aprovechando el aturdimiento del otro.

Inmediatamente fue corriendo a su cuarto. Sí, estaba loco, porque le gustaba Kakeru, porque había cometido el descaro de sobrepasarse con el juego, porque estaba enfadado de no ver más el rostro anonadado de Arata. Estaba molesto porque no había podido gozar del estupefacto del nacido en abril, que llevaba varios días torturándolo.

"Sólo soy un idiota que no sabe resistir a las provocaciones de ese imbécil" pensó, mientras tocaba sus labios y suspiraba. "Debería perdonarme... Por tener el valor de besar a Arata, pero nunca hacerlo con kakeru. Arata me importa tan poco, que si después de esto me deja, no me molestará... Pero la amistad de Kakeru es mi tesoro. No puedo dejarlo" se dijo, y abrazó entonces su dakimakura.

Cerró sus ojos, aprovechando que el toque de queda conenzaría en una hora más. Eso le daba la seguridad de que la noche terminaría tranquila.

Pero no sólo la noche fue tranquila. En general la semana fue tan relajante para Koi. Arata seguía igual. No había pasado absolutamente nada entre ambos, y ese beso rápidamente desapareció de la memoria de los dos.

Aunque algo había cambiado entre ellos, y era la intensidad de sus juegos. Cada vez que Arata veía a Koi, era lo mismo. Siempre había una pared de por medio, un encierro, una mirada totalmente intensa y corrosiva que consumía cada centímetro de Koi. Arata sabía desarmarlo completamente.

Y es que ¿cómo olvidarlo? Las incontables veces que su cuerpo estuvo atrapado entre el de Arata, y la pared, y no conforme con el espacio que los separaba, el de cabellos grises tomaba la cintura del más bajo, y la apegaba a la propia. Y entonces, sus sexos rozaban, y Arata cortaba la distancia pegándose más a la pared. Y no había palabras. Sólo miradas que explicaban lo intenso de la situación. Koi temía ser devorado por esa intensidad inexplicable, y Arata simplemente sentía deseos de seguir fastidiándole, ver hasta a dónde la cordura de Koi le permitía llegar... Y era sencillamente eso. Un temor adictivo, las rodillas de Koi temblaban, pero no cedía, y sus manos subían veloz a las mejillas del de orbes grises, y pegaba sus frentes para indicarle que se detuviera. Pero no. Arata insistía en tenerlo cerca, y bajaba su rostro al cuello del de cabellos rosa, mientras escondía allí lo que eran sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué jodidos pasaba, pero sí sabían una cosa: no tenían ningún deseo de detenerse.

A Koi le seguía gustando Kakeru. A Arata le gustaba fastidiar. Ambos tenían tiempo, y alguien a quién hacerle perder ese tiempo. El único detalle, eran sus compañeros. Todos estaban notando que Arata y Koi perdían demasiado tiempo juntos, y comenzaron a sacar conjeturas totalmente injustificadas.

-Se gustan. No hay nada más que decir. —Mencionó Haru, mientras pelaba una de las zanahorias para el almuerzo—, sólo hay que estar atentos a la forma en la que se miran cada vez que están con sus ridículos juegos de seducción.

Aoi sin embargo, sabía que por el momento, era unilateral.

-Haru-san... A Koi le gusta otra persona, no siente nada por Arata. Coquetean y todo, pero ya sabemos que... Bueno, eso. —Mencionó, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Arata seguramente no se habrá dado cuenta de en qué momento eso dejó de ser un juego. Su amigo siempre fue demasiado denso con sus propias emociones. No lograba entenderlas. Por eso Aoi no haría nada. Dejaría todo en manos del mayor.

-Haru-san, ¿Podremos jugar un poco esta noche...? —pensó, teniendo una idea—, quiero probar algo, pero Kakeru no puede enterarse.

La idea era coquetear con Koi. Si todo era un juego, ambos estarían completamente normales. Sólo coquetearía él, porque si era alguien más, veía a Arata capaz de dejar de hablarle a esa persona a menos que fuera de trabajo, pero a él le perdonaba todo...

Y es que Aoi no entendía qué tipo de intensidad tenían los juegos de ambos.

-Koi. —Mencionó, mientras se acercaba a él. Aoi no era un seductor por naturaleza como su mejor amigo, así que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello—, ¿No crees que eres realmente lindo? —Suspiró, mientras se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos. Se aseguró de que Arata estuviera cerca, aunque se percató de que, apenas el mayor lo vio, fue a esconderse.

"¿Qué rayos, Arata...?"

-Ah...¿Ah, sí? —Koi se sonrojó ferozmente, estaba evidentemente avergonzado—, gra-gracias Aoi-san. —Mencionó cubriendo su rostro—, hace mucho no me decían algo tan lindo.

Y Aoi sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. ¿Cómo era que coqueteaban entonces? Porque pareció tan sencillo hacerlo sonrojar, que no entendía cuál era la manía entre ambos.

Arata salió de su sitio, algo molesto.

-Qué fácil es sonrojarte, Rosadito. -Vociferó, evidentemente molesto.

-Hmph. Pues, te informo que no parece ser tan fácil para ti. -Respondió enfadado. Aoi se sentía sobrante en la escena. La tensión en el ambiente era tan evidente, que sentía que podía cortarla con un cuchillo.

-Eh... Me retiro. Arata, estaré en el cuarto si me necesitas. -Y Aoi sentía que, efectivamente, pronto lo necesitarían.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Koi ante el evidente malhumor de Arata-, ¿Ahora me dirás qué estás celoso o algo así? Porque-

Su muñeca fue tomada con mucha fuerza, y Arata lo acercó a él en demasía.

-Creo que nunca te lo mencioné, Rosadito, pero ya es hora. -Con la mano que no lo sostenía, tomó su rostro y le obligó a mirarle. Aunque este gesto fue más bien cuidadoso, como sin buscar dañarle-, No dejes que nadie más te coquetee, ni te pongas nervioso fácilmente. Eres mi presa. -Le explicó algo rudo, haciendo énfasis en el "mi".

Ambos se quedaron anonadados una vez que esas palabras fueron dichas.

"¿Qué demo-?"

El rostro de Arata dio a entender que ni siquiera él había meditado esas palabras en demasía. Fueron dejadas con tanta facilidad que su expresión incluso cambió. Eso le hizo saber a Koi la seriedad con la que se tomaba el asunto.

Claro, era un juego, pero era el juego de ambos. Y sentía que Arata estaba en todo el derecho a enfadarse pero, ¿Su presa? ¿Era en serio?

-Bueno, dicho eso, adiós. -Dijo Arata, antes de prácticamente huir. Koi, completamente aturdido, se dirigió a su cuarto, a ver si la cama le ayudaba a quitar todo el vértigo de la situación.

Él no era así. Él nunca había sido así. Claro, toda su vida había estado tranquilo porque jamás se había enamorado. Jamás hasta ese instante. O al menos, jamás había sentido celos, porque evidentemente esos eran celos. Le enervaba la sangre el pensar en alguien más consiguiendo que Koi estuviera nervioso, y pensar en Koi con una pareja solo le hacía notar que se aburría bastante rápido de las cosas.

Y es que al inicio odiaba tanto a Koi, que sólo se centró en él. Y repentinamente, su vida giró en torno a él.

-Aoi. -Mencionó al llegar al cuarto-, ¡Me gusta el Rosadito! ¿¡Qué debo hacer ahora!? -Preguntó con toda la sensatez del mundo. Negarlo complicaría las cosas, así que simplemente asumiría que le gustaba y ya. Si resultaba ser sólo confusión, se sentiría aliviado.

Y es que no podía gustarle, ¿Dónde estaba su buen gusto?

-¿La persona, o el color? -Tuvo el descaro de responder. ¿¡Cómo podía ser así!? Estaba en un aprieto y su mejor amigo sólo se reía.

-¡La persona! -Respondió velozmente.

-Ah, ya... -Mencionó, sonando como si desde el inicio lo hubiera sabido-, ¿Seguro que no el color? No es que esté en contra, pero el color rosa no te luciría bien y-

-¡Aoi! -Gritó sintiendo el desespero-, ¡Esto es serio!

-Bueno, bueno. -Respondió riéndose-, curioso que lo hayas notado tan rápido. Creí que te tardarías un poco más. -Dijo, mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó a él-, ¿Planeas decirle?

-¿Estás loco? A él sólo hay que mirarle la cara para saber cuán enamorado está de Kakeru. -Respondió tranquilo-, no haré nada. Sólo haré como si no me gustara y ya. No es difícil. -Suspiró, sintiéndose más tranquilo-. Iría a por él, pero qué pereza.

Y entonces trató de pensar en qué momento. Cuando Koi lo besó, no sintió nada más que repulsión. Todavía lo detestaba en ese instante. ¿Cuándo, entonces? ¿Habrá sido una de las tantas veces que sus manos trazaron su cadera para pegarla a su cuerpo? ¿O una de esas veces en las que se reía por el temor en el rostro de Koi? Porque el de pelo rosado siempre parecía temer ser devorado, ser besado. Pero Arata jamás tuvo la necesidad. Incluso en ese momento, pensaba en qué no quería besarlo.

No entendía el amor.

Dos días después, decidió que era hora de estar tranquilo consigo mismo, y fue a buscar a Koi. Hace mucho no lo molestaba, y sentía que por lo mismo, comenzarían a sospechar. Pero Koi estaba trabajando con Kakeru.

Eso le hizo sentir paz. Koi regresaría de buen humor. Y entonces fue con Aoi para ver en qué tendrían que trabajar ese día. Pero se encontró con que realmente los únicos que no tendrían trabajo, serían ellos como dueto.

-Por ahora, relajémonos. Mañana tienes programa de radio junto a Haru-san, ¿No? Toma tu tiempo. Debe ser aburrido ahora que Koi está trabajando, pero pronto deberían volver. -Mencionó despreocupado Aoi, mirando el twitter.

Por un momento se tensó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Arata.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, mientras Aoi bloqueaba el celular.

-Por supuesto. Todos los días llegan comentarios así... ¿Será que el problema es que soy tímido? -Cuestionó con una sonrisa dolida. Arata suspiró, quitándole el celular, y desbloqueándolo.

"Pienso que Six Gravity es perfecto pero, ¿No sienten que el príncipe se queda atrás?"

Ese tweet. Simplemente una fanática que no se daba cuenta de cuánto se esforzaba su mejor amigo. Y eso le hizo sentir que su sangre hervía. No debía tener sentimientos así por sus admiradoras, pero al final, se daba cuenta de que, siempre que tuviera que ver con Aoi, las emociones sólo florecían y no sabría que hacer con ellas.

-Aoi, tú eres genial. Estas cosas no deben afectarte. -Suspiró, mirando el rostro del rubio, y acarició su cabello-, todos sabemos cuánto te esfuerzas. Tu valor se mide por eso, y no por tus errores. -Finalizó.

Aún cuando dijo eso, y el rostro de Aoi se relajó, decidió salir a tomar aire. Eran las seis de la tarde, tendría dos horas y luego volvería. Se pronosticaba lluvias para esa tarde, así que se abrigó y salió un momento.

-Vuelvo pronto. -Anunció.

Para cuando los menores volvieron, Koi se dio cuenta de que faltaba Arata.

-¿Has visto a Arata? -Le preguntó a Aoi, que al momento de tensó-, llevo casi dos días sin verlo por la casa, y es extraño que no me haya molestado ni una sola vez. -Su mano fue en dirección a su barbilla y la sujetó, dubitativo-, ¿Será que sigue enfadado porque no dije nada cuando Aoi-san me coqueteó?

-Nada de eso. -Interrumpió Aoi-. Arata fue a despejarse hace dos horas, y no ha vuelto. Quiero creer que está por llegar. -Suspiró el de ojos azulados.

Pero pasaron tres horas y Arata no dio señales hasta entonces. El teléfono de Aoi sonó, y eso provocó que todos se fijaran en él.

La lluvia caía intrépida al exterior. La tormenta había comenzado hacia dos horas atrás, así que realmente duraría mucho.

-Eh... Aoi. -Se escuchó por el altavoz, a lo que todos se acercaron y el rubio puso atención-, olvidé el paraguas... -mencionó tan tranquilo como él podía serlo-, estoy en un parque a diez minutos, se me ha pasado la hora. Lo siento. -Se escuchó su voz-, ya voy a casa.

Pero para entonces, un portazo sonó. Ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de que Koi rápidamente había salido de la casa en búsqueda del mayor.

-Koi... -Se escapó de los labios de Kakeru, yendo hacia la puerta y notando que faltaba un paraguas. Sólo sonrió aliviado.

Algo había cambiado entre ambos.

El nacido en febrero había salido tan veloz, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en el paraguas. Eran diez minutos a pie, ¿No?

Ingrata fue su sorpresa al notar que el parque estaba a diez minutos en bus. Y a veinticinco minutos caminando.

Arata estaba sentado en una banca, mirando hacia las entretenciones instaladas allí. Las nubes seguían siendo tan obscuras como al inicio de la tormenta, y cubrían el cielo de manera total. ¿Por qué Arata había salido sin paraguas? ¿Qué había sucedido? Esperaba que no tuviera que ver con él.

-Sólo un idiota saldría sin paraguas sabiendo que lloverá. -Mencionó koi a sus espaldas. Arata dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

Claramente, él no esperaba a nadie. Y Koi pudo notar que era evidente cómo había cosas que no podían predecirse. ¿Quién diría que después de todo, sería el quién lo iría a buscar?

-Hay gente más idiota que yo. Por ejemplo, la que saca un paraguas pero olvida abrirlo y termina empapado, ¿Te suena de algo, Kisaragi idiota? -Respondió mordaz.

Y ahí fue donde Koi se sonrojó enormemente, ¡Claramente le sonaba! ¡Por las prisas, había olvidado abrir el paraguas y quedó empapado!

-¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Sólo el verdadero idiota llama idiota a otros, idiota! -Vociferó, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él en esa banca. El deja vu enorme se sintió en su cuerpo y lo estremeció.

"¿Por qué será que el día de hoy pude encontrarte en esta banca, en este parque? Suena a algo idiota, como el destino. Pero bueno, nosotros también somos dos idiotas." Pensó Koi, mientras suspiraba.

-A veces creo que no puedo entenderte. -Bramó el nacido en febrero, mientras captaba la atención de Arata-, más bien, siempre es así, y es frustrante. No sé qué decirte, porque no sé qué te sucede, ¿No es insensible de mi parte? -Murmuró desinteresado, tratando de mirar un poco hacia arriba, recibiendo agua en respuesta del cielo.

"Se siente como si estuvieras lejos. Eso no es divertido" pensó Koi mientras suspiraba. Últimamente sus suspiros habían sido todos de Arata.

-Llámame señor imprudencia. -Le respondió Arata-, es sólo que me frustra no poder apoyar a Aoi y simplemente guardar mis emociones. Pero tampoco sé, ni me interesa, exteriorizarlas. -Musitó-, siempre tendré a Aoi para ayudarme a descifrarlas... Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo apoyarlo igual? -Pensó en voz alta.

Ahí Arata había entendido que estaba siendo imprudente al contarle sus preocupaciones a un menor. Pero repentinamente, no podía detener el caudal que sentía. Incluso aquel enamoramiento tan extraño que no podía describir.

-Entiendo. Realmente eres complicado. -Respondió Koi-, no puedo entender por qué estos dos días se hicieron tan aburridos. Debió ser un descanso, pero... Por algún motivo, habría preferido que me molestaras. Es genial tener atención de alguien, supongo... -Dijo algo avergonzado.

Arata había pensado lo mismo. Que no importaba si era un segundo, quería verle. Que se había aburrido en demasía sin él cerca. Pero al mismo tiempo, sólo quería mantenerlo lejos, porque ya no podría fingir coquetearle. Pero ahora pensaba que aunque no pudiera volver a ver la luz, quizás ver a Koi era algo similar. Y qué patético se sentía al pensar en eso.

-Deberías irte a casa. El toque de queda fue hace varias horas, tendremos represalias, pero tal vez las tuyas sean menores si vuelves solo. -Le dijo Arata, tratando de alejarlo. Y Koi no estaba dispuesto a eso. Había ido a por él. Y volvería con él.

Sólo pensaba que al parecer, la lluvia había olvidado detenerse.

-Pues no. La verdad, todos saben que vine. Me castigarán igual. Más te vale que vuelvas conmigo, Uduki. -Reclamó, haciendo énfasis en su apellido. Era lo que debía hacer, al fin y al cabo, como venganza.

-¿Tú realmente eres tan idiota? ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí? -Preguntó, sintiendo dolor en su pecho. Seguramente se resfriaría.

-Somos compañeros, Arata. -Cortó Koi-, no te creas tan genial. ¿No te dije que detesto tu voz? ¿No puedes simplemente seguirme en silencio? -Contestó, sintiendo sus manos temblar. ¿Por qué sentía tanta impotencia? ¿Por qué Arata lo odiaba tanto? ¡Ya estaba cansado!

Volteó su rostro, encontrando el ceño fruncido del de orbes grises.

-No. ¿Harás algo al respecto? -Alzó la ceja en cuestión-, ¿Me vas a besar acaso? ¿Acaso te gustó tanto ese primer beso? -Masculló, mientras Koi sentía que se hacía pequeño.

Era un juego. Un juego que no podían detener.

-Sí. -Respondió-, Así es. -Y sus manos tomaron las mejillas de Arata, mientras sus labios se encimaban a los ajenos.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado, y se sentía diferente a la vez primera. Esta vez trataba de transmitirle paz, relajo, y una dulzura que él juraba no poseer por nadie más. Las manos de Koi lentamente se retiraron del rostro de Arata, para sólo dejar las yemas de sus dedos trazando la comisura de este.

Tal era la suavidad, que Arata se sentía pleno. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire por su nariz, mientras Koi acortaba la distancia sin despegarse de sus labios. El de cabellos obscuros tenía los ojos cerrados, y podía jurar que entre tanta obscuridad, podría ver la luz. Sonrió levemente en aquel beso, correspondiéndole.

Koi sonrió también. No era como si fuera malo. Si nadie lo veía, aquello no pasó, ¿No?

Entre ese beso, Koi pudo pensar algunas cosas. En primer lugar, estaba cómodo con la lluvia empapando el rostro de ambos mientras tenían ese contacto tan profundo. En segundo lugar, que sabía que tanta suavidad era imposible de alguien tan tosco y rudo como Arata, pero le gustaba. La sensación era agradable. También el crepitar de la lluvia que seguía empapando el cabello de ambos. Sus rostros seguían en ese contacto, y sabía una cosa: si cortaba ese beso, no lo besaría más.

Una sensación de vacío se sintió, por lo que sólo se atrevió a acercarse un poco más a su cuerpo, y coger entre sus manos la prenda superior de su ropa, y arrugarla.

"Ah~ realmente deseo monopolizarte más tiempo. Sin ti, mis días son algo aburridos, Arata" pensó, mientras dulce y lentamente, abría sus ojos. La lluvia cayó con mayor velocidad. Y comenzó a separarse, mientras los labios de Arata se alejaban de los suyos y su rostro estaba estupefacto.

-¿Ya guardarás silencio, no? -Exclamó tranquilamente, recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte del nacido en abril, que temía volver a ser callado de ese modo tan infantil.

Arata sólo pedía que la lluvia siguiera cayendo. Y que, si esa lluvia fue causada por su deseo egoísta de tener a Koi lejos de Kakeru, estaría dispuesto a recibir represalias.

"Aunque teóricamente nos van a castigar" y claro que sería así. Caminaron veinticinco minutos en silencio, Koi yendo adelante de Arata, con el paraguas en una mano, y la mano de Arata en la otra. Y era todo tan mágico, que no podía describirse.

Shun llegaba a las tres de la mañana. Nadie le diría que Arata olvidó la hora, porque supusieron, más tarde, que algo había pasado entre ambos. El ambiente de los muchachos, al volver, se sintió nuevamente diferente.

A la mañana siguiente, Arata se levantó de buen humor, pero no bajó a desayunar. Koi, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo. Ese día Kakeru le había pedido que salieran juntos un rato, ¡Y eso le emocionaba en demasía! ¡Por fin tiempo entre los dos! ¡Y sin trabajo de por medio! Por lo mismo, cuando bajó a la cocina, se sentó junto a Kakeru y sonrió bobalicón.

Kakeru seguía siendo su estrella primordial.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Arata? -Preguntó Hajime, tomando asiento junto a Kakeru, y el rubio se tensó brevemente.

-Hoy había trabajo junto con Aoi y Haru, así que salieron temprano. -Respondió Kakeru-, sabes cómo son Aoi y Arata. Usualmente no avisan al salir. Les gusta su tiempo de calidad. -Finalizó, mirando fijamente a Koi.

Tenía un par de dudas, pero era demasiado imprudente preguntar.

-Es bueno que se concentre en el trabajo, ¡Ya llevaba mucho tiempo molestándome! -Masculló Koi, tratando de desviar la atención de Kakeru hacia él.

-¿Ah sí? -Respondió Kakeru-, pero más parece como si tú quisieras ser molestado por él, Koi. -Finalizó su compañero, mirándolo atentamente.

"Creo que a Koi le gusta Arata..." Pensó, mientras veía cómo los colores del de cabellos rosa subían a su rostro. "Es demasiado evidente... Pero debo preguntarle a Arata, antes de que Koi se dé cuenta".

-¡Qué va! ¡Prefiero gastar mi tiempo con Kakerun! ¡Es mil veces mejor que ese idiota!

-Entonces te aliviará saber que hoy tendremos una ronda de castigos. Y tú y Arata serán los primeros en sufrir por romper el toque de queda. -Mencionó Hajime, pasando página al periódico que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero es culpa de ese idiota que yo haya roto el toque de queda! -Se quejó el menor.

-El toque de queda lo rompiste tú, Koi. No culpes a los demás. -Lo cortó en seco.

"No sé qué le ve Kakeru a Hajime... Soy evidentemente más dulce y amable" pensó frustrado. Su enamoramiento por Kakeru ya lo estaba ahogando. Hajime no parecía ser nada dulce con ninguno, ¿Por qué entonces Kakeru no lo prefería?

"Esta forma de amar no es la usual" recordó. Todavía no entendía eso.

-Pst, Kakerun. -Llamó a su compañero de unidad, mientras este acercaba su oído-, ¿A qué te referías cuando decías que el amor que sentías por Hajime no es el usual? El amor es algo tan tierno y dulce. -Expresó-, no entiendo mucho a qué ibas.

-El amor no es dulce, ni mucho menos tierno, Koi. -Suspiró Kakeru, sintiendo algo de lástima-, el amor es lo más violento que conozco. Sólo, te toma, te lanza a un abismo, y te hace sentir débil. En el mejor de los casos, te vuelves adicto a esa horrible sensación. -Miró el rostro de Koi, sintiendo que había tocado un punto, así que continuó—: es sentir al mínimo contacto, o una calma profunda, o una estática potente. Es electricidad, o tranquilidad. -Observó a Hajime, mientras seguía conversando-, es pensar que le darás todas las oportunidades del mundo de hacerte pedazos. Y sólo quieres ser destruido. -Finalizó, volviendo a verle.

Koi se sintió perturbado ante eso. Si esa era la visión del amor que Kakeru tenía, temía amar a alguien. ¿Sentir que alguien tiene todo ese poder de destruirte, y amar la destrucción? ¿Sería capaz de entregarse de esa manera?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso...? -Preguntó, incómodo.

Su pecho dolía. Hablaba con su amor, del amor que poseía por otro.

-Una vez, Hajime debió empujarme a una pared para no chocar con el personal. Sentí que algo en mi interior se revolvió completamente. Cuando preguntó si estaba bien, muy cerca de mi rostro, mis rodillas fallaron, y sólo respondí "sí, señor" mientras por dentro era caos. -Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado-, pero lo peor fue notar que era una sensación agradable. Así lo supe: estaba perdidamente enamorado del caos en el que me convertía por su culpa.

Koi terminó de desayunar, e inmediatamente fue a su cuarto a ensayar a alguna coreografía. Si comparaba el amor violento de Kakeru, por el dulce que Koi poseía, efectivamente se inclinaría por lo más intenso. Los humanos viven de la intensidad emocional. Y no entendía bien por qué, pero sentía que, al entender qué tipo de amor tenía Kakeru por Hajime, su corazón se apretaba. Kakeru estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hajime. Koi seguía perdidamente enamorado de Kakeru. Y deseaba con todo su corazón ver a Arata en ese instante.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Koi. Asimismo sucedió con Arata. Este último, al llegar, fue interceptado por Kakeru en la puerta.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Arata. -Mencionó, mientras el chico de abril se tensaba-, ¿Puede ser en tu cuarto?

-En una hora, ¿Sí? -Respondió cansado-, tengo algo que hacer. Pero ve en un rato, estaré esperando. -Finalizó, acariciando su cabello.

Kakeru sintió la frialdad en ese tacto, y se preguntó qué le gustaba a Koi de ese chico tan frío.

-Kakeru... ¿qué quieres preguntarle a Arata? -Indagó Aoi, llamando su atención-, dudo que quiera verte en estos momentos, está algo estresado. -Rió dulcemente.

-¿Sabes si a Arata le gusta Koi? -Preguntó velozmente, expectante.

-Eh... -Aoi se sintió algo nervioso. Le prometió a Arata no decirlo... Directamente-, sólo sé que no lo odia, y que quizás siente algo por él que es parecido a lo contrario del odio. -Respondió, mirando a otro lado.

-¡Eso es un sí! ¡Pues a Koi también le gusta! Necesitamos que se aclaren sus sentimientos. -Mencionó, entusiasmado en demasía.

Aoi sin embargo, sólo pudo poner una mueca, y Kakeru se asustó ante ese gesto.

-Kakeru... A Koi le gusta otra persona. También creí que era recíproco pero... No. Y creo que deberías hablar con Koi antes de querer hacer algo. Quizás él no quiere que interfiramos con nada. -Suspiró, mientras decidía subir la escalera que los conducía a los cuartos.

Kakeru lo siguió en silencio, y mientras subía los escalones, pensaba en Koi. ¿No era Arata, ese tipo de amor violento? ¿Tal vez era el nacido en abril quién era su amor tierno, y por eso preguntó? "Pero Koi me dijo que lo detestaba..."

Kakeru chocó con Aoi en un descuido. Este sólo hizo una señal para que mantuvieran silencio, e inmediatamente se acomodó a su lado, sin emitir ruido.

Koi estaba contra una pared, con el ceño fruncido. Arata estaba muy cerca de él, apoyando sus frentes.

-¿No puedes estar tranquilo cinco minutos? -Dijo Arata con una voz de molestia. Koi sintió un estremecer interno enorme. Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles, pero él no lo era. No sé doblegaría ante ese idiota.

-Odio los secretos. -Le susurró muy cerca de los labios-, así que es evidente que intento descifrar todo de ti, Arata. -Mencionó Koi sobre sus labios-, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? -Las manos de Arata rodearon su cintura, y la alzó ligeramente en su dirección.

La distancia gradualmente se acortaba, mientras Kakeru sentía que algo dentro suyo quería gritar, ¡Koi estaba indefenso, pero aguantaba! ¡Ese era el tipo de amor que necesitaba!

Los labios de Arata se separaron ligeramente en un par de palabras toscas. Koi sólo había querido saber de su día, y sin querer preguntó de manera grosera. Arata sacaba lo peor de él, y eso era un accidente. El de cabellos grises se pegó levemente a su rostro, mientras sus narices chocaban.

-No me tientes, Rosadito. -Silabeó sobre sus labios-, que este juego no lo vas a ganar. -Y Koi ya sentía que sus labios serían consumidos por Arata, sin embargo, lentamente cambió el curso a su oído y...

"Fuh~" se sintió, mientras un escalofrío se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Se besaron! -Bramó Kakeru, perdiendo el equilibrio, y gritando-, ¡Arata besó a Koi! -Gritó, mientras se iba corriendo.

-Aoi, sé que estás ahí. -Mencionó fríamente, mientras se separaba de Koi, que estaba demasiado tenso-, sabes que no fue beso, ¿No? Ve a arreglarlo, antes de que se arme un lío, por favor. Me voy a descansar.

Arata se alejó del sitio, mientras Koi apretaba sus manos. Cuando el nacido en abril cerró la puerta, el de cabellos rosados inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, lo exhaló pesadamente, y se desplomó.

"Jodido Arata" masculló entre dientes "me dio mucho miedo esta vez" pensó, sintiendo que los músculos le dolían en demasía. Decidió ir a su cuarto también, a sacar frustraciones internas jugando o viendo series. En la noche ambos volverían a verse las caras.

Aoi estaba preocupado. Al rato vio a Kakeru ir en dirección al cuarto de Arata.

-Kakeru... Ten cuidado con lo que digas. Está un poco irascible. Es difícil tratar con él así. -Lo miró cómplice-, sea lo que sea que te diga, no dudes de él. No suele mentir.

Y Kakeru abrió la puerta, entrando velozmente, y poniendo cerrojo al cerrarla.

-¿Qué sucede, Kakeru? -Preguntó Arata, que estaba acostado sobre su cama, tranquilamente, con una historieta sobre su rostro.

-Arata, ¿Te gusta Koi? -Le preguntó, y en respuesta, tuvo un enorme suspiro.

-¿Acaso importa? ¿En qué podrías ayudar si es así? -Murmuró perezosamente.

-Pues... Se nota que te gusta. Y también le gustas. ¡Mira la actitud que toma contigo! ¡Jamás lo había visto así! -Respondió alegre.

-Kakeru. No sabes cómo es el chico rosado cuando está enamorado. No intentes deducir sentimientos ajenos, si ni siquiera comprendes lo que él siente por ti. -Finalizó, volteando a la pared.

Él solo quería descansar, ¿Cómo había acabado todo así?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Kakeru, tenso. ¿Había oído mal?

-¿Quieres saber qué quiero decir? Lo haré sencillo: el Rosadito gusta de ti, ¿Sabías? Ya estoy cansado de que todos traten de que tengamos algo. Déjennos en paz. No estamos enamorados, o al menos, no los dos. -Bramó sin perder la calma-, sólo estamos aburridos.

Kakeru sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Tragó pesado y simplemente se levantó.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo, Arata. Pero a Koi le gustas tú, y te lo demostraré. -Dijo tercamente, levantándose, y saliendo del cuarto.

Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que Koi sintió algo por él, pero eso ya no era así, y Kakeru estaba seguro.

Cuando salió del cuarto, lo primero que vio, fue a You.

"¿Qué rayos...?"

-Yo, Kakeru. -Saludó informal-, ¿Arata está en su cuarto? Aoi quiere jugar un poco, y es noche de agencia, así que Hajime y Shun conversarán unos temas mientras jugamos. ¿Qué te parece venir junto a Koi? -Preguntó.

Parecía que todo iba a su favor. You le guiñó el ojo y Kakeru se sintió confundido.

-Vamos a jugar un poco con este rompecorazones. -Mencionó risueño, y entró al cuarto.

Kakeru fue a buscar a Koi, y lo arrastró con la excusa de que jugarían verdad o reto, y que Arata estaría completamente a su merced si ganaba. Era sencillo convencer a Koi.

Los diez muchachos que habían en la sala sentían nervios. Aoi era el encargado de sujetar las varillas para jugar al rey.

-Kakeru... -Murmuró Koi-, dijiste que jugaríamos verdad o reto, no al rey. -Cortó, mientras tomaba una varilla de las que Aoi tenía.

"Uno" leyó en voz baja.

-Cambio de planes, oops. -Respondió con risa contenida. Él también había sacado el uno, pero esa era la trampa.

-Bueno, ¿Quién es el rey? -Preguntó Rui, inocentemente.

-Eh... Yo. -Respondió Yoru, algo tímido-, soy el rey.

-Perfecto, ahora nadie debe tener.~ -Se burló You, mientras reía muchísimo.

-Ahora la sorpresa~. -Mencionó Iku-, hay un par de Unos entre las varillas, y ese par estará sometido a las decisiones del resto. ¿Quiénes tienen el uno? -Preguntó-, antes de eso, ¡Yoru, la penitencia! -Indicó entusiasmado.

-Deberán besarse. -Respondió, sin ver a nadie a la cara, por la vergüenza que lo consumía-, el par de uno deben besarse.

Todos excepto Yoru tenían ese número. Pero sólo dos no estaban enterados del por qué.

-Yo. -Dijo Arata-, no me sorprende. Apuesto a que el otro es Kakeru. -Se burló, mientras el rubio se sentía ofendido.

-Tengo el nueve. Así que no acertaste. -Reclamó molesto, escondiendo su varilla.

-Eh... -Koi sintió un revoloteo nervioso en su estómago. ¿Tendría que besar a Arata frente a todos? ¡No!-, soy el número... Uno. -Finalizó, desviando la mirada.

Arata tragó pesado. "No, no, no" pensó. "¿Por qué otra vez?"

-Si no queda de otra...

-¡No! -Cortó Koi-, no besaré a Arata. -Contestó, totalmente seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos, Yoru? Koi no quiere... -Mencionó Aoi, tranquilo.

-E-entonces... ¡Siete minutos en el paraíso! -Gritó. Todos rieron, ya que justamente le tocó la peor tarea al chico que menos quería crear problemas.

"¿Eh...?" Se pasó por la mente de Koi, mientras sentía que tomaban sus brazos, y arrastraban a Arata detrás suya. De un momento a otro, acabaron los dos dentro de un armario.

"¿¡... Eh!?" Se alteró Koi, tratando de moverse en aquel reducido espacio, sin tratar de quedar en una posición que le comprometiera demasiado.

-Rosadito, quieto. Estás haciéndome sentir incómodo. -Bramó Arata, mientras sus manos lo rodeaban por la cintura y lo apegaban a su cuerpo.

Los sentidos de Koi se crisparon rápidamente, y sintió un estremecer intenso en sus tripas. Le disgustaba, pero lo ignoraría por ahora. Al menos, estaba cómodamente establecido entre los brazos de Arata, con su espalda pegada al pecho del mayor, y las manos del mismo cayendo por su estómago. La barbilla de Arata descansaba junto a su rostro, en el hombro.

-Pe-perdón. -Murmuró, sintiendo su pecho apretado. Tenía nervios. No se acostumbraba a la cercanía de Arata aún cuando vivían en ese vaivén juguetón.

-Hum, no hay dramas. Pero deja de moverte, que comienzo a sentirme ansioso y no es agradable. -Respondió calmado, mientras sus manos le ceñían más hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haremos estos siete minutos? -Preguntó en voz baja, mientras sentía que su pulso iba a una velocidad preocupante.

-Tranquilo. Podemos decir cualquier tipo de cosas. No es como si fuéramos desconocidos. -Contestó calmado, mientras se acurrucaba más sobre él.

El corazón, y el estómago de Koi parecieron volcarse en un segundo, mientras el alma se le arrancaba y la respiración era contenida por los nervios.

"¿Por qué, por qué?" Se preguntaba, "¿Por qué se siente tan corrosivo?".

-Cuando nadie me ve, me gusta dejarle hojas de lechuga a Kuroda, cerca de las cosas de You. Es divertido verlo molesto, sabiendo que todos defenderán al conejo. -Se rió levemente Arata, mientras Koi sentía más paz.

-Hubo una vez que me vi tres series de anime seguidas. Al día siguiente, me dolió la cabeza y fingí un resfriado. Me gané muchos regaños. -Comentó, mientras sus manos bajaban hacia su estómago y las entrelazaba con las de Arata. El más alto dio un brinco casi imperceptible.

-Eh, así que por eso te quedaste en casa esa vez, ¡Qué mentiroso, Kisaragi! -Lanzó, mientras lo abrazaba con algo más de fuerza, y su voz sonaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-No tan mentiroso como tú diciendo que ibas a dormir y terminaste leyendo cómics. -Atacó-, ni creas que no me di cuenta. Eres de lo peor. -Rió, mientras suspiraba sintiéndose pleno.

¿Qué era esa sensación?

-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó-, mejor continúo. Una vez me perdí con Aoi todo un día, pero nunca admití que estábamos perdidos. Aoi decidió preguntarle a alguien una dirección y yo fingí indiferencia. -Hizo una pausa, y siguió-, creo que por eso ahora utiliza el mapa.

Koi rió en demasía, y mentalmente, anotó el hecho de buscar direcciones antes de salir con Arata. Ya pensaba en un futuro siendo amigos.

-Pues a mí todavía me gusta Kakeru. -Agregó, mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Arata se tensaba detrás suya. ¿Qué le pasaba al de cabellos obscuros?

-¿Ah, sí? Genial. -Lo cortó, mientras se apartaba un poco, y rompía aquel cálido contacto. Koi habría querido quedarse así otro rato, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho mal ahora?-, creo que tengo tu síndrome, Kisaragi. -Comentó, mientras su rostro se acercaba al otro-, ya sabes, ese de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. -Bramó burlón, alejándose de él, y riendo.

-¿¡Te- te gusta Aoi!? -Preguntó sorprendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no supo de eso?-, genial... -Se escapó de sus labios. Pero sabía que eso no era genial. Sabía que no le estaba agradando eso. Si a Arata le gustaba Aoi, ¿Eso no significaba menos tiempo para ambos? ¿Menos tiempo de juegos? ¿Menos tiempo de debilidades?

Parecía el paraíso. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que ahora sólo quería quemarse en el infierno de las manos de Arata, que en ese instante estaban acariciando su espalda de forma pausada, relajada, confiada?

De un momento a otro, sintió que tanto Arata como él vivían historias diferentes. Que sus canciones de vida iban a diferentes sintonías.

-¿Por qué no quisiste besarme? -Preguntó Arata, mientras rebuscaba su celular y miraba cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Cuatro minutos. Aún quedaban tres.

-¿Por qué debería querer besarte en los labios? -Cuestionó Koi, curioso. Claro que él no quería. Al único que quería besar era a Kakeru, en esos momentos. Sólo quería responderse si aquellos labios eran tan suaves como los imaginaba.

-Supongo que es mejor besar los míos que los de cualquiera. Ya sabes, es mejor diablo conocido que por conocer. -Respondió, mientras una de sus manos alzaba la barbilla de Koi, y sus ojos contactaban. El de cabellos rosa inhaló profundo, sintiendo nervios, y que el joven frente a él tenía razón.

Ya había besado a Arata, una vez más no haría daño. Con esa idea en mente, e ignorando la voz del otro muchacho, sólo aprovechó la corta distancia de ambos. Sólo lo envió con sus brazos pasándolos por detrás de su cabeza. Podría describir que ese beso era como uno que jamás había dado. Para empezar, Arata era la primera persona que él besaba tantas veces. No fue ni de broma su primer beso, pero tenía una magia inexplicable. Y es que el nacido en abril le correspondía de una forma que nadie le había besado jamás. Les quedaba menos tiempo. Koi lo sabía, pero no quería. Ya entendía por qué los llamaban "siete minutos en el paraíso", siempre querría más. Era tan adictivo... Sus manos bajaron por sus hombros, por sus brazos, y arañaron levemente su espalda por sobre la prenda superior que llevaba.

Arata, después de todo, no lo miró. Koi se aterró. ¿Quizás sí se había pasado esa vez?

-Hasta acá. Es mejor si nos detenemos acá, Rosadito. -Mencionó con un tono algo distante y frío-, no puedo seguir jugando si haz hecho tu elección y necesitas tener el respeto suficiente hacia él, hacia quién se supone que te gusta. -Finalizó, y Koi, por algún motivo, vio la hora en el celular de Arata.

Quedaba un minuto.

-¡Pe-pero antes de que te vayas! -Alzó levemente la voz-, ¿Es cierto que te gusta Aoi? -Cortó, sintiendo que estaba siendo injusto.

Odiaba ser de esa forma. Sobretodo en ese contexto. Arata sólo rió, mientras sujetaba una de las manillas internas de aquel sitio, y la empujaba para abrir la puerta, revelando los rostros anonadados de los chicos, que no sabían qué había pasado al interior.

-¿Y qué si es mentira? No cambia nada entre nosotros, ¿No? -Sonrió ladino, egocéntrico, y Koi sintió que todo dentro suyo ardía.

"¿¡Cómo pude acaso, creerle y preocuparme!? ¡Condenado Arata!" Pensó, mientras salía de aquel sitio estrecho, y se dirigía hacia Kakeru. "¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!" Se reprochaba, mientras llegaba hacia el rubio que lo miraba anonadado, debido a la cara estupefacta del chico, "¡Soy un tonto por creerle!" Pensó, mientras restregaba su rostro en el hombro de Kakeru, buscando consuelo.

"Ya es hora..." Suspiró el rubio, mientras acariciaba el cabello ajeno, "ya tengo que hablar con él." Y suspiró, porque sentía que ahora sí vendría lo difícil.

-¡Pijamada de Kakeru y Koi en el cuarto de Koi! -Gritó Kakeru, y todos entendieron que debían dejarlos-, sigan jugando. Los líderes no deben tardar, ¡No le den nada extraño a Kuroda! Que luego el director se enfada con nosotros. -Suspiró Kakeru, recordando el último regaño que había recibido.

Koi sin embargo, parecía no reaccionar. Sencillamente siguió al muchacho en silencio, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra opción. ¿Qué le había querido decir Arata? ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Ya no podrían ser más amigos?

-Koi... -Murmuró Kakeru, mientras abría la puerta, ingresaba, y a continuación la cerraba-, ¿Nos recostamos? -Comentó, tratando de captar la atención de Koi. Pero no funcionaba. El más alto seguía en sus ensoñaciones.

Kakeru simplemente lo recostó, le quitó los zapatos, y lo cubrió con una sábana. A continuación, se acostó a su lado, mientras su cuerpo buscaba por reflejo el de su compañero. Una vez lo sintió a su lado, la cabeza del rubio fue a parar en el estómago del de ojos rosados.

-¿Puedes acariciar mi cabello? -Preguntó, e inmediatamente una mano tibia comenzó a deslizarse sobre este. Se sentía tan pleno mientras sus dedos resbalaban entre las hebras doradas. Kakeru necesitaría todo el valor del mundo... ¿Por qué, sin embargo, sentía que aquello sería doloroso?

Kakeru estaba siendo egoísta. Ahora sabía que efectivamente Koi sí sentía algo por él, pero también sabía que lo que sentía por Arata había sobrepasado con creces lo que sentía por Kakeru. Y era algo ¿Triste? Sentir que, tan fácil como lograba alguien enamorarse, lograba olvidar. Se sentía un poco egoísta en ese momento, porque Koi logró superarlo, porque Koi era correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo, era tan feliz... ¿Sería tan malo intentar sabotearlo...? Aunque quizás, como siempre, sólo fracasaría.

-¿Koi...? -Habló suave y dulcemente, temblando un poco cuando la mano del de cabellos rosados detuvo las caricias de forma paulatina.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó, sin salir de su estupefacción. Parecía que lo que Arata le había dicho durante el juego le había descolocado en demasía, y que no se repondría fácilmente de ello.

-Será que... ¿Ya no te gusto? -Indagó inocente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Koi tensarse debajo suyo.

-Eh, yo... ¡Kakeru, sí! -Se tropezó con sus palabras-, Kakerun, me gustas muchísimo. -Respondió.

-¿Te gusto más que Arata? -Lanzó la siguiente pregunta. Koi era tan denso, que lo mejor era sencillamente preguntar de esa manera. Las manos de Koi bajaron sutilmente por su espalda, como recorriéndolo por primera y última vez.

Kakeru temió por la respuesta, porque el silencio otorga, pero esa vez parecía ser la excepción.

-No hay punto de comparación. -Respondió el de cabellos rosa al final-, yo estoy enamorado de Kakeru. En cambio Arata sólo es un idiota que me hace enojar, perder el tiempo, exasperar... -Koi comenzó a sentir que su pecho se apretaba. Se había declarado, pero no se sentía libre en lo absoluto; más bien, parecía que algo pesaba en su interior, y ya no sabía qué era.

"Es mejor si nos detenemos acá, Rosadito" resonó en su cabeza con ese tono tan frío. "No puedo seguir jugando si haz hecho tu elección y necesitas tener el respeto suficiente hacia él".

-Koi, no sabes cuánto lamento esto... Porque después de esto, notarás que te estás aferrando a un imposible. -Suspiró, mientras se levantaba del estómago de Koi, y se sentaba de forma en la que sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro-, Koi... -Tragó pesado, sabiendo que había una ínfima posibilidad de fracasar-, bésame. ¿Te sientes capaz de besarme? Si es así, creeré en tus sentimientos. Si no puedes, tendrás que escucharme. -Bramó, juntando ambas manos, y cerrando los ojos.

Sólo pudo escuchar el suspiro de más alto.

«¿Besar a Kakeru...?» tenía ahí la respuesta que necesitaba. El rubio lo rechazaría, pero tenía la oportunidad de probar sus labios, ¿Entonces...? ¿Qué sucedía con él...? ¿Por qué no sólo lo hacía y ya?

"Es mejor si nos detenemos acá, Rosadito. No puedo seguir jugando si haz hecho tu elección y necesitas tener el respeto suficiente hacia él".

Koi sintió un estremecer completo. Con eso perdería completamente su tiempo con Arata. Sus juegos, sus sensaciones, sus manos apresándole, sus respiraciones profundas, sus contactos sutiles y a veces rudos, sus mínimas sonrisas burlonas, sus caricias en el cabello que sólo sintió una vez, pero que jamás pudo olvidar... Renunciaría a todo lo que Arata fue, por lo que Kakeru es.

Sonaba horrible, de cierta manera.

-¿Koi? -Insistió-, ¿Quieres...? -Kakeru comenzó a acercarse al rostro del nacido en el día del amor. Tenía todas las intenciones de besarlo, aunque realmente esperaba no hacerlo. Estaba aterrado.

-Hazlo. -Responde Koi-, hazlo si con eso, crees que puedo demostrar cuánto me gustas. -Continuó, cerrando sus ojos esperando el contacto.

Sintió que su rostro se tensaba. Que sus dientes se apretaron con fuerzas, que sus manos se sentían más fuertes de lo usual, se sintió tensado de una manera dolorosa.

Estaba seguro de que ese no era el amor violento del que Kakeru le habló. Y eso lo tenía mucho más preocupado de que mostraba.

Kakeru, por su parte, sólo se concentraba en el ceño de Koi. ¿En serio planeaba besar a alguien con ese rostro tan tenso? ¡Esos no eran nervios, era desagrado! Koi no quería ser besado por Kakeru. Él no tenía ese ceño cuando Arata lo tenía contra la pared. Sus cejas no se arrugaron tanto, ni su flequillo parecía tan desordenado. Tal vez debía comenzar a asumir que la siguiente canción sería una apología por insensible. Nunca notó que le gustaba a Koi. Y para cuándo lo supo, al de cabellos rosas ya le gustaba alguien más.

-Koi, no te besaré. -Le dijo, suspirando, mientras se alejó de él con una voz pesada-, tú no quieres ser besado por mí. Yo no te gusto. -Repitió.

-¡Pero Kakeru! -Se quejó-, ¡No hay forma de que-

-Te gusta Arata. -Soltó finalmente-, ¿Cómo es que no entiendes que es él quién es el dueño actual de tus sensaciones? Date cuenta. -Se acercó a su rostro, prácticamente pegando sus frentes, y continuó desde esa distancia-, no sientes miedo de que esté así y vea tu lado más débil, no temes por tu integridad. No tiemblas. Arata te toca y simplemente te desmoronas. -Kakeru subió ligeramente el tono de su voz-, Kisaragi Koi, nunca habías roto el toque de queda por alguien, ni siquiera para esperarme en la puerta después del trabajo, pero ¿Qué sucedió cuando Arata llamó por teléfono? Saliste tan deprisa que hasta olvidaste abrir el paraguas. -Rió un poco por la torpeza de Koi-, Arata te altera de una manera que ni siquiera tú comprendes. Y eso, querido Koi, no es otra cosa que amor. -Sintió que ya no podría decir más-, dejaste todo por él, porque querías que estuviera bien. Es el mayor acto de autodestrucción que puedes darle a alguien. -Bajó la mirada, y finalizó-: sólo acéptalo, y acaba ya con tus mentiras.

Koi sintió que algo en su cabeza se conectó cuando aquel día de lluvia fue mencionado. Él sólo quería hacer sentir bien a Arata, quería subir sus ánimos, quería llevarlo a casa, al calor de las mantas, mantenerlo seco, y sobretodo, entender qué lo había llevado a esa situación.

Y por eso se arriesgó a todo por él. Porque a Koi le gustaba Arata. Incluso en ese tiempo, y él no se había percatado.

-¿Kakerun...? -Salió finalmente de sus labios-, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora...? -Continuó aterrado, mientras su voz sonaba temblorosa-, yo no sé qué hacer con estas emociones... -De sus ojos comenzaron a escapar lágrimas demasiado espesas.

Estaba aterrado, y no le gustaba ser el último en enterarse de sus propias emociones.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Preguntó contra-atacando-, digo, ¿Sabes que todos están enterados, menos él? -Se acomodó nuevamente en el estómago de Koi una vez que este se relajó un poco-, es demasiado denso. No quiso creerme. Pero... Deberías decirle. Si sale de tus labios, quizá te cree. -Murmuró, sintiendo que sus ojos pesaban, y comenzaban a cerrarse con lentitud-, sólo asegúrate de decirlo, no te quedes callado como conmigo... -Finalizó, mientras exhalaba con pesadez lo último, y cerró sus ojos.

Koi sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su ahora, antiguo amor. Kakeru realmente era un amigo importante para él, y agradecía no haberle dicho nada. Mientras sus manos pasaban por el cabello de Kakeru, sólo pudo recordar la ínfima caricia que Arata le brindó hacia ya un tiempo.

Quizás ya estaba comenzando a sentir cosas en ese tiempo, ¿No? Arata vio a través de él desde el inicio. Fue el primero en notar lo que el de ojos rosa sentía por Kakeru, fue el primero en ir a buscarle cuando se sintió morir un poco aquella vez que Kakeru subió llorando. Fue el primero en hacerle perder el juicio, en exteriorizar una parte de él que no creía que existiera, fue el primero en provocar que su sangre hirviera, el primero en hacerlo romper el toque de queda de forma gustosa, el primero en llevarse un empapado beso bajo la lluvia y el primero en enseñarle lo multifacético del amor.

Por ahora, quería digerirlo todo. Él no sentía que le gustara... Pero sí sentía que, de cierta forma, le debía muchísimo. De cierta forma, le había dado entretención al jugar a esconderse junto a él, besándose esa cantidad limitada de veces donde el tiempo era robado, y se detenía, y entonces simplemente era un juego de resistencia.

Luego cada cual continuaba su vida pensando qué pasaría la vez siguiente. Y esa era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que ya pensaba en un futuro a su lado. En un futuro que sin dudas, quería que llegara.

Koi sólo suspiró, mientras se acostaba mejor, y apegaba el cuerpo del rubio un poco más. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo.

Pasaron tres días entre trabajos esporádicos. Entrevistas, charlas, programas únicos de televisión y radio que sólo los mantenían ocupados. Koi sentía que su paciencia se agotaría ese único día libre. Se sentó en la mesa junto a los tres rubios de Six Gravity, mientras Hajime cocinaba algo breve.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste, Koi? -Interrumpió su calma Kakeru.

-No realmente... No lo he visto. ¡Pero así es mejor! -Respondió, levantándose de la mesa emocionado-, suelo ser muy evidente, ya que Arata-

-Arata ¿Qué? -Cortó el mencionado, ingresando a la casa, mientras la puerta sonaba a sus espaldas. Koi se sintió desfallecer. Llevaba días sin verlo, y ahora que era consciente de sus sensaciones, sólo temía enormemente.

-Que eres un idiota. -Murmuró, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente, y hacía un puchero-, porque eres capaz de analizar mis expresiones. Eso. -Terminó con una voz baja, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Era algo tortuoso pensar en que no era correspondido.

-Uh, ya veo. -Rió un poco el mayor, sin cambiar realmente el semblante-, de todas maneras, así te gusto. -Dijo, pasando por su lado, mientras sus manos acariciaban y despeinaban levemente su peinado.

El universo de Koi se volcó, y se comprimió. Así no se sentía usualmente, no sentía que el espacio-tiempo se reducía solo a ambos, no sabía que era tan difícil hablar en su presencia. No sabía que su voz se derretiría en el momento en que contactara con la propia. Pero sí había algo que sabía ahora; sabía que una caricia tan leve provocaba una fricción enorme entre ambos. Sabía que un contacto tan sutil como el de los nudillos de Arata con sus mejillas provocaría la pérdida de cordura. Sabía que un contacto efímero entre ambos era sentir el amor fluyendo por las yemas de los dedos hacia el cuerpo.

Y sólo eso necesitaba.

-Chicos. Hoy Procella quiere que vayamos al piso de ellos, ¿Se apuntan? -Mencionó Haru, lanzando miradas nada discretas a sus compañeros, mientras Koi seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, y Arata ya había ido a su cuarto a descansar.

-¡Claro! -Respondieron Kakeru y Aoi, haciendo reaccionar a Koi.

-¿Eh? -Expresó algo anonadado, mientras veía a Aoi levantarse de la mesa, e ir en dirección al cuarto de Arata.

-Le preguntaré a Arata. Encárgate de Koi. -Respondió Aoi, y desapareció.

-Koi, si te atreves a arruinarlo, haré que Croqueta te muerda en las noches. -Bramó. Hajime secaba sus manos, y Haru acomodaba sus lentes, y mientras los mayores iban saliendo, Kakeru revolvió su peinado-, mucha suerte.

El nacido en febrero no entendía nada, ¿Qué rayos...? Aunque su aturdimiento pareció aclarar cuando vio a Aoi, que pasó a su lado, guiñó su ojo, y cerró la puerta.

Los nervios se adueñaron de la calma de Koi. Estaba solo en casa, y por solo se refería a que Arata seguramente estaría todo el día encerrado. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo pasaría si iba a buscarle. Tal vez se declararía, y entonces bromería, y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Koi repentinamente corrió hacia el sitio. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba mientras sus pies, torpemente, trataban de no enredarse; fracasó profundamente, y por un momento, sus manos se alzaron para que al caer, no se golpeara el rostro. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a Arata frente a él, que lo había atrapado en el momento.

-¿En serio no puedes vivir sin mí? -Preguntó presumido, mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse, de pie, y lo apegaba a su cuerpo-, me alegra que sea así, eh. Siempre supe que te gustaría. -Se burló. La seguridad del nacido en abril era algo que abrumaba a Koi.

-Uh, supongo que lo sabes bien, ¿No? -Respondió, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Arata, y la entrelazaba a la propia-, ¿No eras tú quién me dijo que respetara a Kakeru? Y además, ¿No eras quién me dijo que nunca se enamoraría de mí? -Bramó, mientras sus dedos se enredaban a los del mayor, y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Retiro lo dicho. Es interesante ver cuánto tardas en perder la cordura conmigo en frente. -Mencionó, inclinándose levemente.

¿Cómo es que siempre era así?

-Oh, tranquilo. No me produces nada. -Mintió, seguro de sí mismo-, estoy seguro de que yo lo consigo.

-Te lo repetiré. -Cortó Arata, apegándolo a él-: No me tientes, Rosadito. Te irá mal. -Dijo, mientras su respiración se acortaba levemente.

Koi alzó un poco la mirada, decidido, mientras la mano que seguía entrelazada se apretó aún más a la suya. Le besó levemente los labios, y sonrió.

-Hum. Suena divertido tentarte. -Apartó al más alto, y le mostró un ceño presumido-, adelante, Uduki. Intenta alcanzarme.

Y Arata sabía que esa era la respuesta a sus sentimientos. Y también sabía que Koi era el que, hasta el momento, había fundido todos sus sentidos. Que era el de cabellos rosados el que siempre había avanzado en su lugar.

"Koi, eres un idiota" pensó, siguiendo el rastro del muchacho, "pero la situación se dará vuelta pronto, créelo".

Y seguramente, ambos se hundirían aún más en ese amor violento.


End file.
